Lab Rats: Stranded
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: The Lab Rats (with Rose and Dustin) take Mr. Davenport's private jet for a little joyride. But a joyride turns into a life-death situation when the private jet becomes out of control and there is no way to stop it. The jet is going to crash and it looks like this might be the end for everyone inside. Or is it? Can Chase save the day with his bionics? One can only hope...
1. Stranded Trailer

**Here's the trailer for an upcoming Lab Rats story that I may or may not do...Muahahahaha! -Evil laughing- **

**Anyways, onto the trailer for Lab Rats: Stranded! **

"My name is Chase Davenport."

_Disney XD presents..._

"The girl screaming her head off is my sister Bree."

_A PurpleNicole531 Production..._

"And then there's my girlfriend Rose. She's yelling at me like there's no tomorrow. Does she not know that I have bionic hearing?! Oh, and another thing, I'm trying to pilot a private jet from crashing here!"

_A Fanfiction story..._

"And let's not forget Adam, Leo, and Dustin. They're yelling, screaming, and crying all at the same time. I know we're in a life-death situation here, but can't they be quiet for just a minute?!"

_Six teenagers..._

"CHASE! DO SOMETHING!"

_In a private jet..._

"I can't! The private jet is out of control and the buttons aren't working!"

_About to crash..._

"THIS IT IT! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

_And meet their demise..._

"LEO! STOP IT! GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN! WE'RE NOT GONNA DIE!"

_Or not..._

"I want a purple pony named Blue!"

"ADAM! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR RANDOMNESS!"

"Chase...if this is the end...I really need to tell you something!"

"Bree..."

"Yeah, Dustin?"

"I have something to tell you..."

_406Error406Error406Error406Error406Error406Error406Error406Error406Error406Error406Error406Error406Error406Error406Error406Error406Error_

"Guys..."

"Yeah, Chase?"

"There's no way I can stop this private jet from crashing...but there is one thing I can do..."

"And what is that?"

"Maybe if I use my forcefield and surround the private jet...I can minimize the impact a little bit..."

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I have no idea, but maybe I can also use my molecularkinesis to try and stabilize the jet."

"CHASE! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Yeah! Do you not remember the last time you used two abilities at the same time?!"

"I know it's a big risk...but I'd rather sacrifice myself and have you live then not do it and then we all die."

"Chase..."

"I'm doing it. And there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Chase! No!"

"Activating forcefield."

"Am I the only one here who thinks this is not going to end well?"

"Dustin! How could you say that?!"

"Hey! I'm just being honest!"

"And molecularkinesis."

"Hey...I think we're slowing down! Yes! Chase, you're doing it!"

"I can't believe it. He did it!"

"Yay! Chase saved us!"

"Uh, guys..."

"What is it, Chase?"

"I...I don't think I can..."

"CHASE!"

"Oh no...he fainted again!"

"And the jet is falling faster!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"SHUT IT, LEO! WE'RE NOT GONNA DIE!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Bree..."

"Oh, please, I know a life-death situation when I see one."

_Silence._

"OH MY SWEET BUTTERED BEANS, WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"ADAM!"

"What? Leo's the one who keeps saying it."

"Um...may I say something?"

"Of course, Rose."

"We're heading toward an island."

"Ooh! Nice! I've always wanted to go to Hawaii!"

"Bree, really?!"

"Or we're heading right into the ocean."

"Sweet! I've always wanted to go scuba-diving in the ocean!"

"Adam, really?!"

"Wait, Rose, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"We're gonna crash into a tropical island full of exotic plants and wildlife or we're gonna crash into the ocean...which is full of stinging jellyfish and hungry sharks."

_Silence again._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Lab Rats: Stranded!_

_Coming to a computer/tablet near you!_

**So...what did you think of the trailer for an upcoming Lab Rats story that I may or may not do? If you really are intrigued by this story and want me to write it, then let me know in the reviews! I'd love to see your comments on this trailer! :D You never know if I'll make the story or not...because I might! Hee, hee.  
**

**See ya next time, fanfiction readers!**


	2. Chapter 1: One Big Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Wow! I received a lot of reviews from readers saying they wanted me to write this story so how could I disappoint my fans?**

**Here is Chapter One of Lab Rats: Stranded! Enjoy reading! **

Lab Rats: Stranded

Chapter One: One Big Mistake

My name is Chase Davenport.

The girl screaming her head off is my sister Bree.

Then there's my girlfriend Rose who's yelling at me like there's no tomorrow. Does she not know I have bionic hearing?!

Adam, Leo, and Dustin are all yelling, screaming, and crying at the same time. It's quite the frightening picture.

I don't even know if there will be a tomorrow.

I'm piloting Mr. Davenport's private jet.

And now this jet is out of control.

My siblings, friends, and I are going to crash.

There is no way I can stop the jet. I don't have control of it anymore.

Unless I use my bionics…

I don't know. I can't focus anymore. With Rose yelling at me, Bree screaming, Adam, Leo, and Dustin freaking out, and me trying to save our lives, it's just too much to handle.

There is the possible chance that our lives will be ending soon…if we do crash.

Because very few survive crashes.

If we're lucky, we may survive.

Or not.

But it's not like it's my fault! I didn't expect the jet to go out of control and now we're on the brink of crashing.

And bionic people do not explode well.

And exactly how did this whole mess get started?

Well, with the little time I might have left, let me tell you…

It all started earlier this morning…

**-Lab Rats-**

Earlier this morning, in the lab…

"Ugh…so bored!" Bree complained for what seemed like the fifth time that day.

"If you're so bored, why don't you do something?" Chase asked.

"Oh yeah…that makes a lot of sense, Chase!" Bree sarcastically remarked.

"I'm just trying to help. Besides, I thought you had something planned with Caitlin today." Chase stated.

Bree frowned. "I did…but she cancelled because of some oven mitt incident."

"Oh, I heard about that." Leo said. "And don't you mean the lack of oven mitt incident?"

Chase, Leo, and Adam all started laughing hysterically.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Oh, haha! That's so funny! This is serious!"

"Hey! It's not our fault she forgot to wear oven mitts before putting that soufflé in the oven!" Chase replied.

"I tried that soufflé…I think I accidentally ate a bandaid." Adam commented.

The lab doors then slid open to reveal Rose and Dustin walking in.

"Chase!" Rose ran over and gave her boyfriend a hug.

"Hey, what's got you so excited?" Chase asked.

Rose smiled. "I have some good news to tell you!"

"Oh?"

"But…there's also some bad news."

"Oh."

"What do you want to hear first? Good news or bad news?" Rose asked.

Chase thought for a second. "Good news." He said.

Rose grinned. "Okay! The good news is…I'm going to Mission Creek High now!"

"Wow, really? That's great!" Chase exclaimed.

"Yeah! I bet it'll be awesome!" Rose said.

"So…what's the bad news?" Bree asked.

Everyone looked at Rose. She shifted uncomfortably from all the eyes staring at her.

"Um…I'm also going on a study abroad program…in Australia." Rose stated.

"Wait…didn't Bree want to go on that same study abroad program?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, but Mr. Davenport wouldn't let me go. So…how come Rose can go when I can't?!" Bree crossed her arms annoyed.

"She can't."

"What?!"

Rose looked at her boyfriend hurt. "What do you mean I can't go, Chase?"

"Because," Chase replied. "With you being bionic, you need your capsule. There's no capsules in Australia. And besides, what about missions? What if you accidentally expose your bionics?"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "I won't. And I haven't gone on any missions yet! So what does it matter?"

"It's too big of a risk, Rose. You can't go. And I'm sure if Mr. Davenport knew about this, he wouldn't let you go either. Just like he didn't let Bree go."

Rose stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. "Ugh! You are such a pain, Chase! I hate you!" She blurted out.

Everyone gasped. Rose covered her mouth with both of her hands, immediately regretting what she just said.

"Chase…I…I didn't mean-"

"Fine, if you hate me that much, then maybe we shouldn't be boyfriend, girlfriend anymore. And you can forget about our friendship too. I never want to see you again." Chase then walked out of the lab.

"Chase! Wait! I didn't mean it!" Rose ran after Chase, but the elevator doors closed before she could get in. "I was just mad…that's all."

Rose turned around and looked at her friends and brother.

Dustin then walked up to Rose.

"Dustin-"

"Save it, Rose. I didn't want you to go either. You should've known about the consequences, but I guess you were too blind by excitement to see that it wouldn't work out. I hope you're happy." Dustin left the lab before Rose could say anything.

She looked up to see Adam and Leo leaving the lab as well.

"Wait, guys! You too?! Wait! Please!" Rose pleaded, but it was too late. They were already gone.

Rose turned around to see Bree looking at her sadly.

"Bree…"

"I know how you're feeling right now." Bree said. "I once made the biggest mistake of my life because of some stupid school activity I wanted to participate in. I broke my chip so I wouldn't be bionic anymore and I could finally have a normal life."

Rose looked surprised. "You…you broke your chip so you wouldn't be bionic anymore?"

Bree nodded. "Yeah, it's fixed now…but I felt horrible about what I did."

"What happened?"

"A mission popped up and I couldn't go because I didn't have my super speed anymore. And…my brothers had to go without me. They almost didn't make it out alive."

Bree then walked past Rose and out of the lab.

Rose watched her leave in shock.

Chase's words replayed in Rose's head. And it made her feel terrible about what she said to him.

_I never want to see you again._

Well that really stung.

_Fine, if you hate me that much, then maybe we shouldn't be boyfriend, girlfriend anymore._

But she didn't hate Chase. She loved him.

_And you can forget about our friendship too. _

And now he didn't even want to be friends with Rose?

Bree was right. Rose just made the biggest mistake of her life.

And she had to fix it…someway, somehow.

She only hoped that her friends and brother would forgive her.

Especially Chase.

**End of Chapter One.**

**Wow, looks like Rose has some making-up to do! Hopefully, it all works out in the end!**

**Did anyone catch the Good Luck Charlie reference in this chapter? Hint: It's in the beginning before Rose and Dustin come in. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**See ya on Chapter Two, fanfiction readers! **


	3. Chapter 2: Apologies and Joyrides

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here's Chapter Two of Lab Rats: Stranded! Will Rose be able to make up with everyone, especially Chase? You'll have to read on to find out! (And this is where the real adventure starts…haha. :D)**

Chapter Two: Attempted Apologies and Jet Joyrides

"Chase!"

"Chase?"

"CHASE!"

Rose super sped around the entire house trying to find her boyfriend (or should she say ex-boyfriend), but with no luck. Chase was nowhere to be found.

She stopped in the living room where she saw her brother, Dustin, sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Dustin!" Rose walked over and sat down next to her brother.

"Hello? Dustin?" Rose waved her hand in front of Dustin's face. "Hello?! Is anyone in there?"

When Dustin didn't respond, Rose became fed up with his ignorance. She got up and stood in front of the TV, hoping she'd finally get his attention.

"Rose, please move. You're blocking the TV."

Rose shook her head. "Nope."

"Please! I'm trying to watch Yacky the Duck."

Rose had a disgusted look on her face. "You do realize that's a little kids' show, right?"

"So?" Dustin said. "Who cares? I like shows with cartoon ducks in them."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So…can you please move?!" Dustin asked again. He was getting really annoyed now with his sister interrupting his TV time.

Rose smirked. "Okay, I'll move…if you tell me where Chase is!"

"He went outside. I think he's taking a walk. Something about needing some fresh air." Dustin replied, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

Rose moved away from the TV and walked toward the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dustin asked.

Rose looked at her brother. "I'm going to find Chase, as if it wasn't obvious enough!"

Dustin raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure that's a good idea? He's still really mad at you. Maybe you should let him have his alone time and wait until he comes back."

Rose bit her lip. "I would, but…I really want to see him now. To fix things. I made a huge mistake and I need to apologize. I said something I didn't mean and I could tell it really hurt him…I should know. It hurt me too."

Dustin shrugged. "Okay, it's your choice. But don't come back complaining to me when it turns into a trip to the emergency room."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure." She opened up the door and was about to walk out, but she stopped and turned to look at Dustin.

"Dustin."

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Dustin grabbed the TV remote and turned off the TV. He looked at his sister. "Of course not. I could never be mad at you."

Rose smiled. She knew Dustin was going to say that.

"But I am disappointed." He said.

"I know…I'm sorry. I promise I'll fix everything! And you know what? Who cares about a study abroad program in Australia? I'm not going. I wasn't even that excited about it in the first place."

"But you are excited about finally being enrolled in Mission Creek High, right?" Dustin asked.

"Of course! The only thing I'm not excited about is the principal. I've heard that she's like a bulldog in a pantsuit. I do not want to be involved with that!" Rose made a face after saying that.

Dustin laughed. "Yeah…that would be Principal Perry. Here's a tip: try to avoid her at all costs! That's what I do."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "And does that work?"

"Sometimes it does…sometimes it doesn't. By the way, don't you have somewhere to be right now?"

"Oh! Right! See ya later!" Rose then super sped out the front door. Dustin shook his head, a smile on his face.

"She'll never learn, will she?"

**-Lab Rats- **

Chase was currently sitting on a bench in the park. It was the same exact bench that he and Rose sat on when he gave her that necklace. Rose hasn't taken it off since then. She even wears it while she sleeps! That's how much it meant to her. And that made Chase happy.

It was also the same bench where they shared their first kiss. And that's a pretty big thing.

That moment was very special to Chase and he'll never forget it. Ever.

Maybe he was a bit harsh, but it really hurt him when Rose said she hated him. Was it really true? Did Rose not feel the same way in the first place? Was it all just an illusion?

_No, Chase! It can't be true! It isn't true! Stop thinking that!_

But…he didn't know. All he knew was that he and Rose weren't boyfriend, girlfriend anymore. He said it so himself.

He actually broke up with Rose. Chase was having a hard time believing it.

"Chase?"

Chase looked up to see Rose standing in front of him. He frowned.

"Oh, look who showed up. The hater-girl." Chase remarked.

Rose sighed. "Look Chase-"

"I don't want to hear it, Rose! Can't you see I'm busy?!" He snapped.

Rose crossed her arms. "You're sitting alone on a bench in the park and you're currently drawing frowny faces in the dirt with a stick."

Chase rolled his eyes. "And you care because?"

"Because I care about you, Chase." Rose sat down on the bench. "I really do. What I said back in the lab…I didn't mean it. I truly didn't. Believe me, it probably hurt me more than it did to you."

Chase scoffed. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better? Did you actually think coming over here and attempting at apologizing would work? That I'd forgive you? Nothing could fix what you said to me, Rose. Nothing!" He jabbed the stick in the ground frustrated.

Rose was a bit startled. She's never seen Chase this angry before. But why was she so surprised?

"I don't hate you, Chase. I love you. Do you not see that?"

Chase glared at Rose and didn't say a word.

Rose smiled. "Maybe this will change your mind." She leaned over and kissed Chase.

"Better?" Rose asked.

Chase smiled. "Yeah, better."

"I am sorry, Chase. Really, really sorry." Rose then paused. "I'm not going to the study abroad program in Australia."

"You aren't? But you were so excited to go." Chase sighed. "I'm sorry I forbade you to go."

Rose laughed. "Don't be! I wasn't that excited about it! Besides, if I did go, I would be leaving you and Dustin and the others. I couldn't bare myself to be without you guys!"

"Really? Well…that makes me feel…great." Chase said.

"It should!" Rose planted her hands on her hips. "I'm skipping a traveling study thing for you and your family!"

Chase smirked. "Yours too."

"You mean Dustin? Please! He's in the living room right now watching a cartoon about a dancing duck. He may be seventeen, but sometimes he acts like he's seven instead!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "How did you find me?"

"Really? You're asking how I found you? Isn't it already pretty obvious? How many times have we hung out together in this park? I took a lucky guess."

Suddenly, Chase's phone made a beeping noise.

"Uh…I would assume that is yours. Because my phone doesn't have a battery right now." Rose replied.

"And why is that?" Chase asked, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"I don't know. It might have been Adam. He said he needed my phone battery for his Incredible Edibles…whatever those are."

Chase's eyes went wide. "Uh…Rose…"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to get a new battery for your phone because you probably won't be seeing that phone battery anytime soon." Chase stated.

"Oh, and why is that?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I think it's in Adam's colon right now." Chase said.

Rose's eyes went wide. "WHAT?! Oh, I am so getting back at him when we get home!"

"Which would be right now."

"Huh?"

"I got a text from Leo saying he wants us in the lab pronto."

"What did that scrawny, uncoordinated wimp do now?" Rose asked.

Chase shook his head. "No idea, but we better make sure it doesn't involve anything explosive."

**-Lab Rats-**

Rose and Chase walked into the lab to see no one was around.

Rose crossed her arms, annoyed. "Did we just walk into a trap?" She asked.

Chase shook his head. "I don't think so. But where is Leo?"

"Guys! In here!" A voice yelled. It was Leo.

"Leo?!"

Rose and Chase ran into another part of the lab. They found Leo along with Adam, Bree, and Dustin.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chase asked.

"Leo told us to come to the lab pronto." Bree explained.

"That's exactly the same thing Leo told us!" Rose exclaimed. "Well…through a text."

"So, Leo, what did you need all four of us in the lab for?" Dustin asked.

Leo grinned. "Look what I found!" He walked over to a giant thing that was covered with a sheet. He grabbed the sheet and pulled it off.

"Tad-a!"

"It's Mr. Davenport's private jet!" Chase said.

"That guy has a private jet?!" Dustin looked at the jet shocked. "Dude, you are blowing my mind!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." She told her brother. "The guy is a billionaire! He has uh everything!"

"Right! I knew that!" Dustin laughed uncomfortably.

"Leo, why did you make us come down here to show us Mr. Davenport's jet?" Bree asked. It was clear she wanted to leave and be somewhere else.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Leo asked.

"Ooh I know this one!" Adam yelled out. "Uh…you're thinking about a pig in a clown's costume!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! Totally got it!"

"No," Leo said. "I was thinking that we take Big D's jet for a little joyride."

"Why do that when we can just use a bunch of balloons to make our house float in the sky?" Adam asked.

"Where did you come up with that?" Rose asked, looking at Adam.

"In a movie! Duh!"

"I don't know, Leo. It seems too risky. We don't even know how to pilot this thing." Bree stated.

"We don't have to." Leo replied. "It's auto-piloted."

"Yeah," Chase said. "By Eddy!"

"Then does anyone here know how to pilot a jet?" Leo asked, looking at everyone in the room.

No one responded. Instead, they all had their eyes on Chase.

"Uh…why are you all staring at me?" Chase asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Rose smiled. "You, Chase, are going to pilot Mr. Davenport's jet."

"Why me?!"

"Because you are the obvious choice here. Isn't that right?"

Chase looked down at the floor. "Yeah…" He mumbled.

Rose clapped her hands together. "Then it's settled! Chase will be our captain of the ship!"

"Rose, we're going on a private jet. Not a ship!" Adam tapped the side of his head. "Think!"

Rose frowned. "That's not what I meant…you know what never mind. It isn't important right now."

"What's important is getting into the jet and going for a joyride!" Bree exclaimed. She was obviously excited.

Leo opened the door into the jet. "Ladies first."

Everyone cheered as they entered the private jet. Leo walked in last and closed the door behind him.

This was going to be awesome!

Or scary…whichever you prefer.

**End of Chapter Two.**

**There is a Good Luck Charlie and Austin & Ally reference in this chapter. Do you know what they are? If not, here are the references I am talking about. **

**1: Yacky the Duck is a cartoon that PJ watches. It's been mentioned in a few Good Luck Charlie episodes. **

**2: There was a character in an Austin & Ally episode named Hater Girl, except spelled differently. **

**Yay! Rase is back together again! Woo! And uh-oh! What will happen now that they're taking Mr. Davenport's private jet for a joyride?**

**A whole lot of trouble, that's what! **

**See ya on Chapter Three, fanfiction readers! **


	4. Chapter 3: In a Life-Death Situation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Chapter Three is here and ready for take-off! Just like Mr. Davenport's private jet! :D**

**Anyways, enjoy this action-filled Chapter Three! A lot of stuff is going to happen! **

Chapter Three: In a Life-Death Situation

"Wow! This is a really nice jet!" Rose replied as she admired the inside of the jet.

"Definitely worth a billion dollars." Dustin stated.

"And get this! The seats have massagers on them!" Adam exclaimed, sitting on one of the chairs and pressing a button on the side. The chair immediately began vibrating. "Oh yeah…that's the stuff."

"Ooh! Let me try!" Rose sat down on a chair next to Adam and pressed the button on the side. The chair vibrated and Rose leaned back and closed her eyes. "Ahh...you're so right. This is luxury."

"Are there any magazines in this jet?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, there is." Dustin said, walking over to a rack full of magazines. He grabbed a couple and read the titles on them. "Cheetah Beat, Fancy Cats, Leopard Beat," Dustin paused. "Why do these magazines all have animals in their titles?"

"Who cares? Just give me one! I want to read about the latest fashion trend. You know, so I am up to date." Bree replied.

Dustin rolled his eyes. "Fine." He grabbed an issue of Cheetah Beat and handed it to Bree. Once she looked at the cover, she started laughing.

"Are you okay?" Dustin asked. "What's so funny?"

Bree stopped laughing and thrust the magazine into Dustin's hands. "Look at this!"

Dustin looked at the cover of the magazine. "It's a boy and girl bungee-jumping."

Bree laughed again. "I know! Isn't that crazy?"

"I suppose so." Dustin said.

"Ooh! Bungee-jumping! That's a good idea! We should do that!" Leo stated.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

Leo crossed his arms and frowned. "Well then, I guess no one here likes having fun!"

"And I guess no one here wants to die." Rose remarked.

"Who says anyone here was going to die?" Leo asked.

"Have you ever been bungee-jumping before? It may look like fun and there may be safety items involved, but I still do not want to be in the position where I might possibly die!" Rose exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll let it go." Leo put his hands up in defense. "Besides, we're in a private jet! Nothing can get better than this!" He plopped down on one of the chairs and turned the massager on. "Thissssss issssss soooooo awwwwesome!"

Rose turned the massager on her chair off and stood back up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dustin asked his sister.

"I'm going to check up on Chase. Just to make sure his piloting is going well." Rose replied. She walked away to another part of the jet.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Chase?" Rose peeked in to see Chase studying the control panel and pushing a few buttons.

"Hey Rose." He said, not looking up.

Rose smiled and walked in. She sat down on the chair next to Chase. "How's it going?" She asked.

"I memorized the control panel and all the buttons. So piloting this thing will be easy. I'm positive no problems will occur. But to answer your question, I've been fine so far." Chase responded.

Rose nodded. "That's good." She paused and stared at the ground.

"How are the others doing?"

Rose looked up. "Huh?"

"Adam, Bree, Leo, and Dustin."

"Oh yes!" Rose chuckled. "They're doing fine too. Everyone's enjoying those seats that vibrate."

Chase smirked. "Too bad I don't have that on my seat. My butt's getting a bit sore right now."

Rose grinned. "Want to switch spots? I can take over for a while and you can join in with everyone else."

Chase scoffed. "Yeah, right. That's a good one."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "I…wasn't joking. I really mean it when I say I can take over."

"No offense, Rose, but you aren't fit to pilot this thing. I'm a genius so it makes the most sense I do it."

Rose stood up abruptly. She glared at Chase. "Are you saying I'm not a genius too? I know just as much as you do!"

Chase laughed. "Yeah…I beg to differ."

"UGH! I hate it when your smarts take over! You act all superior and you think you're just so perfect! Perfect little Chase, huh? Well, guess what? That's not true! You aren't perfect, Chase! I bet you'll make a mistake with piloting this jet and we'll all end up in some life-threatening situation where this jet will crash and we die!" Rose then stormed off before Chase could say anything else.

**-Lab Rats- **

"Hey Rose." Bree greeted her friend as she walked in.

"Don't hey me!" She yelled.

"Whoa…what's got her in such a bad mood?" Dustin asked.

"Considering she just got back from being with Chase, I wanna guess it was another argument." Leo stated.

"Hey Rose, since you're up, can you check if there's a mini fridge in this jet?" Adam asked.

Rose looked around and noticed a mini fridge in a corner of the jet.

"Uh yeah, so?"

"Can you get me some apple juice?"

Rose crossed her arms. "Get it yourself, dork! Do I look like a waitress to you?"

Leo looked at Dustin. "Oh yeah, it was another argument."

Suddenly, the jet started shaking and everyone found themselves clinging onto something for support.

"What was that?!" Bree exclaimed.

"I don't know. Turbulence?" Adam suggested, unfazed by the sudden jolt.

Rose ran back to Chase. She found him struggling to pilot the jet and he was constantly pressing buttons on the control panel, but with no luck.

"Chase! What's going on?"

"I have no idea! None of the buttons are working and the jet isn't responding to any of the controls!"

Rose's eyes went wide. "What does that mean?"

"It means I have no control of the jet anymore. I can't do anything at all." Chase stated. His expression turned from one of panic to one of seriousness.

Rose wasn't one to back down though. "There's gotta be something you can do! Chase! Do something!"

"Didn't you just hear me? I just told you! I can't! The jet is out of control and the buttons aren't working! What more can be said?!"

Rose sighed. She turned away and ran back to where the others were.

"Rose, what's going on? What's with all the turbulence?" Dustin asked. He leaned against the wall as the jet shook once again.

"There's no other way to say this, but…Chase can't pilot the jet anymore. The controls aren't working so there is nothing he can do. I'm afraid to say we might be crashing…" Rose said as calm as she could.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"THIS IS IT! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Leo cried out.

Bree slapped Leo on the cheek. "LEO! STOP IT! GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN! WE'RE NOT GONNA DIE!"

"OW! THAT HURT BY THE WAY!"

"Sorry…" Bree blushed embarrassed.

"I want a purple pony named Blue!" Adam randomly blurted out.

Bree glared at her brother. "ADAM! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR RANDOMNESS!"

Chase then came walking into the lab. He seemed eerily calm.

"Chase!" Rose hugged her boyfriend. "I'm so glad you came in here! What are we going to do?!"

Chase had a grim look on his face. "I really don't know."

The jet began shaking again. Everyone found themselves collapsing to the ground.

"Rose!"

"Chase!"

Chase crawled over and grasped Rose's hand.

"Don't let me go!" Rose said.

Chase smiled. "Don't worry. I won't."

"Chase…if this is the end…I really need to tell you something!"

"Yeah?" Chase looked at Rose.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "For what I said about you."

Chase nodded. "Me too. I was a jerk, wasn't I?"

Rose smirked. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Bree! Grab my hand!" Dustin yelled.

"What?!"

"I said grab my hand!"

Bree obliged and took ahold of Dustin's outreached hand.

"Bree…"

"Yeah, Dustin?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Tell me now!" Bree replied. "With what little time we might have left."

Dustin smiled and reached into the pocket of his pants. He pulled out a wrapped up piece of paper.

"I know it's horrible gift-wrapping, but I still want you to have this." He handed the paper to Bree.

"Thanks." With her one free hand, she managed to unwrap the paper. Inside of it was a silver charm bracelet. It had one heart-shaped charm on it and engraved on the charm was one word: "Dustee"

Bree gasped. "Dustin! I can't believe this!"

"I would've given it to you sooner." Dustin said. "I didn't expect to give it to you in the middle of something like this, but…I hope you like it."

Bree nodded. "I do like it. I like it very much! Thank you, Dustin!" She slipped the bracelet onto her wrist.

Dustin smiled. "I'm glad. If this is the end, I'll be dying happy that you like the bracelet."

"I hate that we're thinking about these morbid thoughts, but apparently there's nothing we can do about this." Bree stated.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Chase exclaimed.

"And what is that?" Rose asked, looking at her boyfriend curiously.

"Maybe I could use my forcefield to surround the private jet and minimize the impact…as best as I can, that is."

"Do it!" Leo yelled. "I don't wanna die!"

"Do you think it'll work?" Rose asked.

Chase bit his lip. "I have no idea, but I want to at least try. Maybe I can also use my molecularkinesis to try to stabilize the jet as well."

"Are you crazy?!" Rose exclaimed.

"No, I'm not. I really want to do this." Chase stated.

"Don't you remember the last time you used two abilities at the same time, Chase?" Bree asked her brother.

Chase sighed. "I do…but would you rather die? I know it's a big risk. Still, I'd rather sacrifice myself and have you live then not do it and then we all die."

"Chase…" Rose had a sad look in her eyes.

Chase let go of Rose's hand and gripped onto the side of the jet. He slowly regained his balance and was able to stand up. "I'm doing it. And there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Chase! No!"

"Activating forcefield."

A forcefield immediately appeared around the jet.

"Am I the only one who thinks this isn't going to end well?" Dustin asked.

"Dustin! How could you say that?!" Bree scolded her boyfriend.

"Hey! I'm just being honest!"

"And molecularkinesis." Chase made a motion with his hand.

Rose gripped onto one of the chairs and stood up again. "I think we're slowing down! Yes! Chase, you're doing it!"

Bree let go of Dustin's hand and stood up. She walked over to Rose. "I can't believe it. He did it!"

Both girls grabbed hands and squealed. "Yay! Chase saved us!"

"I don't think so…"

Rose looked concerned. "Chase?"

"I can't…I can't do it anymore…my bionics…they're shutting down…I-" Chase's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell onto the ground unconscious.

"CHASE!" Rose immediately went to her boyfriend's side. She tapped his cheek lightly. "Come on! Wake up! Come on, Chase! Wake up! For me, please? Or maybe all of us?"

"It's no use, Rose. When he's out, he's out." Bree replied.

Rose sighed.

"The jet is falling faster, by the way."

"WHAT?!" Rose ran over to Bree and looked out the window. "This is bad. This is really, really bad!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Leo went back to his rant.

Bree walked over to Leo and slapped him on the cheek again. "SHUT IT, LEO! WE'RE NOT GONNA DIE!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Bree…" Dustin commented.

Adam grinned. "Relax, people. It's totally okay!"

Rose looked at Adam, annoyed. "Really, Adam? Because we're falling in a private jet. AND ABOUT TO CRASH!"

"Oh, please, I know a life-death situation when I see one." Adam walked over to the window and looked outside.

"OH MY SWEET BUTTERED BEANS! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Bree slapped Adam on the cheek like she did with Leo. "ADAM!" She scolded.

"What? Leo's the one who keeps saying it."

"May I intervene?"

"Of course, Rose." Adam said politely. "What is it you have to say?"

"We're heading toward an island." She stated.

"Ooh! Nice! I've always wanted to go to Hawaii!" Bree replied.

"Bree, really?! Is it really the time for that?!" Dustin asked.

"Or we're heading right into the ocean." Rose corrected herself.

"Sweet! I've always wanted to go scuba-diving in the ocean!" Adam remarked.

"Adam, really?!" Rose shook her head, disappointed.

Bree stopped. "Wait…Rose, are you saying what I think you're saying?" She asked.

Rose nodded. "We're gonna crash into a tropical island full of exotic plants and wildlife or we're gonna crash into the ocean…which is full of stinging jellyfish and hungry sharks!" She exclaimed.

Everything was silent and everyone looked at each other.

No one did anything…until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screams filled the jet as it crashed.

Whether it crashed into the island or the ocean…no one knows.

And what's gonna happen next? No one knows.

Yet.

**End of Chapter Three.**

**By the way, I got those titles for magazines from Austin & Ally and JESSIE. I didn't know what to put for magazine titles, so I just went by memory and picked the magazines mentioned in other Disney shows. **

**And oh no! The jet crashed! Did everyone die?!**

**Do you really think I'd kill off everyone? No…that would be a disturbing and sad way to end this story. There's much more coming, I assure you. Much more. **

**So, what do you readers think? Did they crash into the island or the ocean? I'm not telling ya! And you won't find out until the next chapter. **

**You can throw out your guesses in the reviews!**

**I also have a new poll displayed on my profile. It's where you readers can vote on which Disney show I should make a one-shot for! Be aware there's a lot to choose from! So, vote! Whichever show gets the most votes, I will make a one-shot story for it! :D**

**See ya on Chapter Four, fanfiction readers! **


	5. Chapter 4: Search for the Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Chapter Four: Search for the Missing

_"__Rose!"_

_"__Chase!"_

_"__Don't let me go!"_

_"__Don't worry. I won't."_

He let go.

_"__Activating forcefield."_

_"__And molecularkinesis."_

_"__Chase! No!"_

He risked his own life to save the others.

But, unfortunately, it backfired on him.

_"__CHASE!" _

_"__Rose, it's no use. When he's out, he's out."_

_"__The jet is falling faster!"_

_"__This is bad. This is really, really bad!"_

_"__AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The jet crashed. He didn't know what happened to his siblings. His friend. Or his girlfriend.

_"__Come on! Wake up! Come on, Chase! Wake up!"_

"Huh?!" Chase bolted awake. His breathing was heavy. He remembered. He remembered everything.

_It wasn't all just a dream. _

Chase wished it was though. He wished they weren't in this predicament in the first place. He wished they were back home. In the lab. Safe and sound.

But no. Now he had to get them out of this predicament. He had to find his family and friends. And hope they were alive.

Chase looked at his surroundings. He was sitting on sand. The ocean was beside him. And in the distance was a jungle.

They crashed on an island.

"Well…I guess that's better than crashing into the ocean. I don't want to end up like the Titanic." Chase stood up and brushed the sand off himself.

Chase then noticed the private jet. Or what was left of the private jet. Pieces of metal covered part of the island. They were charred and there was a slight burning smell lingering in the air.

_What if someone was stuck under one of those pieces of metal?_

_Oh no. _

Chase didn't waste any time. He ran over and began searching.

"Hello?!" He yelled, hoping he'd get a response.

"Chase?" A voice called. "Is that you?"

Chase recognized that voice. It was his sister, Bree.

"Bree!" He looked for his sister. "Where are you?!"

"Over here."

Chase turned around and found his sister lying on the sand among the jet debris.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Bree forced a smile. "My leg is stuck under this stupid piece of metal. Do I really look okay?"

"I'll try to free you." Chase said.

"Don't." Bree insisted. "Believe me. I've tried. It's too heavy."

Chase frowned. "I just can't leave you here like this!"

"I'll be fine just sitting here and waiting. Really. You have more important stuff to take care of."

"Like what?"

Bree glared at her brother. "You mean you don't already know? Find the others, of course! I know for certain if Adam was here, he'd be able to get this heavy metal off my leg in a heartbeat."

"Okay…" Chase was hesitant about it though. "You sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

Bree nodded. "Totally. Go."

Chase glanced at his sister one more time. Her leg was stuck under a piece of metal that looked so heavy. Yet she showed no signs of pain. There were grains of sand stuck in her hair and streaked across her face. Part of her clothes were ripped. She looked so vulnerable.

But Chase knew Bree. She was a fighter. She was tough and she's faced things much worse than this. He knew she'll survive.

Chase didn't waste any time. He entered the jungle that was behind him. If there was any place where the others were, it was here.

But Chase knew one thing. Jungles are full of dangerous things. And he had to be careful, but sneaky at the same time.

Unless he wanted to get mauled by a ravenous tiger.

Yeah, Chase better watch out. And hope that the others were okay.

Hopefully.

**-Lab Rats-**

"I would have preferred crashing into the ocean than this." Dustin remarked as he walked through the jungle with Adam by his side.

"I don't know. I like jungles. Ooh! Do you think we'll meet an elephant?" Adam asked enthusiastically.

"Adam, there are no elephants on islands or in jungles." Dustin replied.

"What about monkeys?" Adam gasped. "Ooh! I want to meet a monkey who teaches about friendship and how to love!"

"Or you'll make him angry and he'll snack on your fingers." Dustin commented.

Adam shrugged. "Either way works. I just want to meet a monkey!"

Dustin rolled his eyes. "Forget about the monkey! We're trying to find the others!" He frowned. "I hope Rose is okay."

"Why are you so worried about Rose?"

"Because," Dustin stated. "She's my sister. And I'm her brother. I'm supposed to be looking out for her and protecting her. Sometimes though…I feel like I've failed."

"Why? This isn't your fault. We never predicted this happening. Oh! I want to get a crystal ball and be able to predict the future!" Adam exclaimed.

Dustin looked at Adam. "You have siblings. Don't you know what it feels like when you're in danger and your siblings aren't there and you're wondering whether they're alive or not? You get really worried and then…"

"I do." Adam said, turning serious. "When we go on missions. At school. Just anywhere. I protect my siblings and I'm always there no matter what. We have to be. If something happens, we have to be together. Because we're a team. And teams never quit on each other. I think that's something Chase said once."

Dustin smiled. "Exactly. Rose and I are a team. And we're always there for each other. But when we're not…I-"

"You what?" Adam asked.

"I feel like a part of me is gone." Dustin stated. "I don't feel whole anymore. Half of me is gone. I guess it's just the brother-sister bond we have."

Adam smiled. "Me too."

"Hey, do you know where we are?" Dustin asked as he and Adam entered a different part of the jungle.

"Nope. It looks the same. Same trees. Same plants. Same mysterious cave over there."

"Wait, what?!"

Adam pointed to a giant cave that was right next to a stream.

"Think we should check it out? Maybe it could be a good place for us to sleep in at night. I have a feeling we won't be leaving this island for a while." Dustin replied.

"Oh yeah!" Adam exclaimed. He jumped over the stream with ease and ran into the cave.

"Adam! Wait for me!" Dustin followed his friend into the cave.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Wow! This cave is dark!" Adam commented. "Hey Dustin, do you have a flashlight on ya?"

"Do I have a flashlight on me?" Dustin repeated. "Let me think. Uh…no."

"Too bad. I really wanted to explore this cave." Adam stated.

Suddenly, a low growling noise was heard.

Adam chuckled. "Oh sorry. I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning. Looks like I'm going to have to find myself a barbecued iguana!"

Dustin shook his head. "I don't think that was your stomach, Adam."

"Then what was it?"

Dustin pointed a shaky finger. "That!"

Adam turned his head to see a tiger ready to pounce and eat the two.

"Whoops! I guess this is his cave. Haha. Great job, Dustin."

Dustin had a panicked look on his face. "Adam! RUN!"

Both boys bolted as the tiger jumped. Unfortunately, it only met a face full of dirt as Adam and Dustin had already escaped.

They didn't dare to look back and see if the tiger was chasing them. All they had on their mind was to keep running.

"I thought the cave was empty!" Dustin yelled.

Adam laughed. "Yeah, no. Nice try though. I would've liked to see you get eaten by a tiger."

Dustin glared at his friend. "Adam! Enough! Is the tiger gone?"

Adam stopped running and turned around. "Yup! He's gone for sure. Probably got scared by your yelling and went back into its cave."

Dustin supported himself by putting his hand on the bark of a tree. He was breathing heavy from all the running. "That's…good…but you know what?"

"What?"

"We're…bionic…and…we were…afraid of…a tiger!"

"Yeah, but everybody is! Bionic or not!" Adam stated cheerfully. "Especially if you walk into its cave and you almost become its dinner."

Dustin laughed. "And you're being chased by one."

Both boys started laughing.

"So what now?" Adam asked.

Dustin sighed. "I have no idea. The only thing we can do now is keep searching for the others."

"Are you still thinking about Rose?"

Dustin nodded sadly. "Yeah…"

"And Bree?"

"Yeah. I hope we find them…and the others too."

Adam smiled and put his hand on Dustin's shoulder. "Hey. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find all of them. Safe and sound. They'll be okay."

Dustin looked up at Adam and showed a small smile. "Yeah, I hope you're right."

Adam grinned. "I know I am right!"

"Yeah, well…" Dustin removed Adam's hand from his shoulder. "We better keep looking. Come on! We have no time to waste."

Adam sighed. Why did Dustin have to be so tense?

He shrugged. It's probably from the encounter with the tiger. Adam then proceeded to follow Dustin.

They didn't know where they were going. But they were going to find their siblings and friends. No matter what.

**-Lab Rats-**

"I can't believe I got paired up with you!" Rose complained as she was walking with Leo through the thick jungle foliage.

"What's so wrong with being paired up with me?" Leo asked, a little offended.

Rose sighed. "You Leo things up. And judging by what we're in right now, that's a bad thing."

"Seriously?! That still hasn't stopped?!"

Rose smirked. "Nope. Enjoy it because it might be lasting for uh ever."

Leo crossed his arms annoyed.

"Besides, be happy you're at least alive! You kept ranting in the jet about how we were all gonna die."

"Because we were!" Leo protested.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Then how are we alive right now? Are we ghosts now?"

"You never know…" Leo whispered.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Right…"

The two friends then entered what looked like a village.

"Whoa…" Rose said in shock. "This island is inhabited?! Why would people want to live in a jungle-infested island?"

"I don't know. Tourism?" Leo suggested.

Suddenly, a group of people walked up behind Rose and Leo. They had war-paint smeared on their faces and were wearing animal-skinned clothes. All of them held spears. It was obvious the people were a tribe.

"Who dares trespass into our sacred home?" A man asked. He pointed his spear at the two teens.

Rose and Leo turned around startled. They looked at the tribe nervously.

"Uh…" Leo racked his brain for any ideas that were believable. He had none.

Rose smiled. "I am sorry if we interrupted anything, but my friend and I here are a bit lost. You see our jet crashed onto this island and we're trying to-" She raised her eyebrow confused as she saw one of the tribe people walking around and examining her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

The person stopped and spoke something in a language Rose nor Leo could understand.

The man, who looked to be the leader of the tribe, smiled. "You're right, Sunil. She would make the perfect queen. It is settled then. You will be our queen."

Rose frowned. "I will not! No way will I be your queen!"

The leader ignored Rose's protest. "What is your name?"

"It's Rose and I still am not agreeing to this!"

The leader put his hand up. "Wrong! Rose is not a queenly name. From now on your name will be…Nala."

Rose looked offended. "How dare you change my name to that of a lion's?! I will not change my name! My name is Rose and I am keeping it!"

"You seem persistent." The leader responded. "Layla!"

A woman walked up. "Yes, Leader?"

"Take this girl away and get her out of that horrendous outfit." The leader said, pointing to Rose.

Rose looked offended. "You people are rude! My outfit is not horrendous!"

"Um…I kind of agree with them, Rose." Leo whispered. Rose glared at him. Leo smiled sheepishly. "Sorry!"

"Hey! Wait! Stop! No! Let me go!" Rose resisted as Layla and some other members of the tribe carried her away. "Leo! Help!"

Leo backed away as Rose disappeared from sight into one of the huts.

Sunil whispered something to the leader. The leader eyed Leo suspiciously. "Hmm…I don't know. I guess her friend over there could be the queen's servant."

"Hey! What are you doing?! Stop!" Leo felt himself being lifted by a woman who could pass as a sumo wrestler.

"I like you! I'm going to keep you!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Leo asked startled. "No! No! No! I am not a pet!"

The woman then carried Leo into a different hut right next to the one Rose was carried in.

How were they gonna get out of this one?

**-Lab Rats-**

Chase had been trudging through this jungle for who knows how long. He had almost been attacked by a group of monkeys, had a close encounter with a tiger, and had almost fallen into a rushing river.

And the worst part? Through it all, he still hasn't found any of his friends or family members.

Chase then stopped abruptly. His bionic hearing was picking up whispering. And it was right behind this tree!

He grinned. Maybe it was the others! But still Chase had to be careful. It could be a trap too.

"Adam! What are you doing?!"

"Taking a break! We've been walking forever! I wanna sit!"

"No! No sitting! We need to keep searching for the others!"

Chase then walked out in the middle of Adam and Dustin's argument.

"Adam? Dustin?"

Dustin turned around. "Chase?! You're here!"

Chase grinned. "Uh yeah I am. I've been looking for you guys for a while."

"Same here!"

"CHASEY!" Adam stood up and engulfed Chase into a big hug. "Oh I am so happy you're okay!"

"Adam! Put me down!"

Adam put his brother down. "Sorry. I'm just so happy we've found you!"

"Technically I was the one who found you." Chase corrected.

Dustin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Do you know where Bree, Rose, and Leo are?"

"I know where Bree is."

Dustin looked shocked and happy at the same time. "You do?! Why isn't she with you?"

"She insisted I leave her behind while I go search for everyone." Chase stated.

"WHAT?!"

Chase put his hands up in defense. "She wouldn't have been able to come with me anyways!"

Dustin raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Her leg is stuck under a piece of the jet. It was too heavy and I couldn't move it."

"Did you ever think of using your molecularkinesis?"

"Oh…."

Dustin nodded. "Yeah! Oh!"

"Oh yeah!"

Chase and Dustin looked at Adam.

"What? I thought we were playing a game." He replied.

Dustin shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Let's just go back and help Bree."

"What about Rose and Leo?" Chase asked.

"We'll look for them after we get Bree, okay?"

"Fine. Come on, Adam."

Chase led the way since he knew where Bree was. Dustin and Adam followed him.

Once they got Bree, they were going to find Rose and Leo. Then they had to think of a way to get off this island and back home.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Ugh! This dress is awful!" Rose commented as she looked at the dress that Layla had forced her into.

"Please! It's the finest dress for a queen like you!" Layla stated.

"I am not your queen! I don't want to be your queen! Just let me go!" Rose exclaimed.

Layla frowned. "What is that?" She pointed at the necklace around Rose's neck.

Rose looked down. "Oh…this?" She asked. "It's just my necklace."

"It clashes with your dress. I hate it. Get rid of it!"

Rose put her hand on the necklace protectively. "No! I never take this off! My boyfriend gave it to me! It's really special to me!"

"I don't care." She leaned over and ripped the necklace off Rose's neck. Rose watched horrified as Layla threw the necklace into a corner of the room.

_My necklace…Chase is gonna kill me! _

"Alright. Now the final touch…" Layla proceeded to put a crown made of leaves on top of Rose's head.

"Am I a queen or camouflaged as a bush?" Rose remarked.

"Come Queen Nala. We have a throne set up for you to sit in."

"I am not coming with you! I am not doing this! And once again, my name is Rose! R-o-s-e!"

Layla shook her head. "Not anymore. And since you seem resistant to be our queen, I'll just have to make you." She then walked over to a box and opened it. Inside sat an amulet. Layla grabbed the amulet and started waving it in Rose's face.

Rose scoffed. "Really? You think that's going to-" She then found herself going into a trance.

Layla smiled. "You are no longer Rose. You are now our queen. Queen Nala. And you will remain so unless this amulet is destroyed. Which is highly unlikely. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Rose said in a hypnotized-state.

"Good. I stop waving this amulet…now." Layla then put the amulet around her neck. She had full control over Rose as long as she had the amulet.

"What happened?" Rose asked. She was no longer in a trance.

"You were going to go sit in your new throne, Queen Nala." Layla stated.

"Oh right. Of course. I am the queen after all." Rose then walked out of the hut with Layla following behind.

What they didn't know was that Leo was eavesdropping and had heard everything. He came out of his hiding spot which was in a bush. He had a shocked look on his face.

"This not good. Not good at all. If only I could get my hands on that amulet…" Leo said to himself. He had to think of a plan and fast. Good thing he was appointed as the queen's servant. Maybe that was his one chance.

"Servant! The queen asks for your presence! You are supposed to be fanning her!" A tribe member yelled.

Leo sighed. Here we go. This was not going to be fun.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Bree!"

"Dustin!"

Bree smiled as she saw her boyfriend and her two brothers come to her rescue.

"I'm so happy to see you." Dustin replied.

"Me too."

"Adam, can you use your super strength and move that jet piece off of Bree's leg?" Chase asked.

"You bet!" Adam cracked his knuckles, bent down, and put his arms around the metal piece. He then lifted it off Bree's leg.

"Ah…thank you, Adam!"

"Here let me help." Dustin assisted Bree as she attempted to stand up.

"Ow!" Bree winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" Dustin asked worried.

"My leg is broken." Bree responded. "I can't walk."

"Want me to carry you?"

Bree smiled. "I'd like that a lot."

Dustin then carried Bree in his arms.

"Well, we got Bree back. It's bad news though that her leg is broken. Now we just need to find Rose and Leo." Chase explained.

"Where could they be?" Bree asked.

"I have no idea." Chase sighed. "Somewhere in the jungle?"

"Wait…do you hear that?" Adam cocked his ear in the direction of the jungle.

"It sounds like…chanting." Bree stated.

"Chanting." Chase repeated. "Do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"We aren't the only ones on this island."

**End of Chapter Four. **

**Ooh…looks like Adam, Bree, Chase, and Dustin are gonna meet the tribal people! And finally find Rose and Leo! They're definitely going to be surprised by what they see…hee hee. **

**Did anyone catch the reference to The Lion King? When I was thinking of a name for the queen, Nala just popped in my head at that exact moment. Don't know why though. And then I realized it was the name of Simba's lioness friend from the Lion King. :P **

**See ya on Chapter Five, fanfiction readers!**


	6. Chapter 5: Queen Nala

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Chapter Five: Queen Nala

"All hail Queen Nala!" A tribal member yelled.

Everyone cheered and started dancing around the queen's throne as music played.

Rose turned to Leo, who was fanning her with a giant leaf. "Faster servant! Faster! I am sweating here, don't you see?"

Leo began waving his leaf faster. "Of…course…my queen." He said, out of breath. He really felt like passing out on the ground right now, but he had to play the part unless he wanted to get attacked by some angry tribes.

Meanwhile, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Dustin had found the tribal people's village and were spying from the bushes.

"Why is Rose dressed like that and sitting on a throne? And why is Leo fanning her with a giant leaf?" Bree asked confused.

"I would assume that Rose is their queen now since they're calling her Queen Nala and hailing her. As for Leo, it's obvious he's her servant." Chase explained.

"Well I don't like it! We've gotta save my sister and get her back to her normal self!" Dustin exclaimed. "And of course save Leo too. Whatever works." He added after receiving looks from the others.

"How are we supposed to though?" Bree asked. "They're both surrounded by a bunch of tribe people with spears! We're outnumbered!"

Chase smirked. "I have an idea."

**-Lab Rats-**

"Really? This is your brilliant idea?" Dustin didn't seem impressed. Adam, Chase, and him were disguised to look like the tribal people so they would blend in and be able to rescue Rose and Leo.

"It was either this or put Adam in a tiger costume to scare away the tribe. My guess is they would've just attacked him and cooked him into tiger stew. I made a choice. Deal with it." Chase stated.

"Cool! I'm wearing make-up!" Adam exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Adam, it's not make-up. It's war paint." Chase corrected his brother.

"You call it your way. I'll call it mine. It's still make-up." Adam said.

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Good luck guys. I hope you succeed in getting Rose and Leo back so we can find a way to get off this island." Bree replied. "I would join you, but with my broken leg, I don't think I can. I'll just stay here behind the bushes and watch you."

"Thanks Bree. We promise we'll be back with Rose and Leo." Chase told his sister.

"Be careful." She added.

"We will." Chase then turned to Adam and Dustin. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

"Then let's go get our friends back!"

**-Lab Rats-**

"Servant!"

"Yes, Queen Nala?" The words still seemed foreign to Leo since he was used to saying Rose instead of Queen Nala.

Rose held up a cup and bowl. "I need these refilled! Only the finest water and berries please!"

Leo sighed. "Of course." He grabbed both items and was about to walk away when Rose interrupted.

"Oh and don't forget the straw!"

"Of course…" Leo then noticed three tribal members enter the scene. Three that he'd never seen before, but for some odd reason, were familiar to him at the same time.

The leader walked up to the three boys. "And may I ask who you are?"

"We're part of the tribe." Chase stated. "I am Simba, this here is Mufasa, and then lastly there is Scar."

"Why am I named after the evil lion?" Dustin whispered.

"Does it matter?" Chase whispered back. "We agreed on you being Scar so just play along!"

The leader didn't seem convinced. "Are those your real names?" He asked.

"Yes, of course they are." Chase said.

"Alright," The leader agreed. "Those are…some interesting names."

"We're here to escort the queen to her…jungle tour. Yes, that's it! Jungle tour." Chase explained.

The leader raised his eyebrow. "And exactly what is a jungle tour?"

"You mean you've never heard of a jungle tour?!" Adam gasped shocked. "You really need to get out more!"

"Yeah! A jungle tour is only the hottest craze in every jungle-infested island!" Dustin exclaimed.

"It's a tour through the jungle. And it's only exclusive to the queen and her servant." Chase stated.

"You mean Queen Nala and her scrawny friend over there?"

Adam, Chase, and Dustin turned their heads to see Leo feeding berries to Rose. Rose seemed to enjoy it while Leo looked like he'd rather be somewhere else.

"Okay…so we can take the queen and her servant for a walk?" Chase asked.

"Of course!" The leader smiled. "Just be back before dark. That's when the wild animals are on the prowl for some prey."

"Right. Okay. Thanks for the warning. See ya later." Chase then walked over to Rose and Leo. Adam and Dustin were right behind.

"Or never." Dustin remarked.

"Shut it!" Chase looked at Rose and Leo. "Psst! Guys! Come on! While we still have the chance!"

"Chase?" Leo looked surprised to see his brother again. "Is it you guys?"

"Yes, it's us. Now come on!" Chase urged.

Adam grabbed onto Leo while Dustin grabbed onto his sister. All five ran back behind the bushes where Bree was waiting.

"You're back! And with Leo and Rose!" She grinned. "Great job!"

"Rose, are you okay?" Dustin asked, looking up and down his sister, making sure she had no injuries or anything else.

"Rose? Who is Rose? I am Queen Nala! And I don't know any of you people!"

Dustin's eyes went wide. "Uh…now I'm starting to think you aren't okay…"

Chase looked at Leo. "Leo, what is going on?!"

Leo sighed. "Rose isn't Rose anymore. One of the tribe people used this amulet thingy to hypnotize Rose into thinking she was their queen. And there is no way to get her out of it unless the amulet is destroyed."

"Where is the amulet?" Bree asked.

"Around the neck of the tribe person. I don't remember their name though…" Leo replied.

"Are you talking about Layla? The one with that amulet around her neck?" Rose asked, getting into the conversation.

Leo's eyes went wide. "Yes! Where is she?"

Rose frowned and crossed her arms. "Like I'm going to tell you! I know you're going to do something bad!"

"Rose…it's for your own good. We're trying to save you. This isn't who you are." Chase insisted. Rose didn't seem to believe it though.

"Wait a minute. Where's your necklace? The one I gave you in the park?" Chase asked, noticing Rose wasn't wearing it anymore.

"That thing? Oh, I threw it away. It was junk anyways." She responded.

"What? But…"

"Chase, you gotta remember this isn't Rose. I'm sure it was an accident. We'll find the necklace I promise." Leo stated. Chase nodded.

"Who's going to go and try to get that amulet and destroy it?" Bree asked. "Definitely not me. I'm injured here."

"Not it!" Dustin put his hand up.

"Me neither!" Adam exclaimed.

"I'm not doing it." Chase said.

Everyone turned their heads and looked at Leo.

"Why's everybody looking at me?"

Silence.

"It's me, isn't it?"

"Yup. Have fun, buddy." Chase patted Leo on the shoulder.

Leo groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, because you're brave." Dustin replied.

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Of course."

"We're not lying to you at all."

"What he said."

Leo smirked. "In that case, alright, I'll do it." He did a superhero pose.

"Just go." Bree rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed.

Everyone then pushed Leo out of the bushes and into the crowd of tribal people.

**-Lab Rats-**

Leo scanned the crowd, hoping to spot a woman wearing an amulet. Soon enough, he found Layla walking into the same hut where she hypnotized Rose and made her think she was their queen.

Leo grinned. "Jackpot." He then followed her inside.

Layla turned around and gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you hypnotized my friend with that amulet!" Leo pointed to Layla's neck.

Layla put a hand on the amulet. "Hmm…looks like someone was spying, huh? Well, too bad. You know about the amulet. You know everything. There's no way you're getting this amulet. It's mine. And your friend will remain our queen no matter what. You are not getting her back! She's staying with us for good!"

"We'll see about that." Leo then lunged forward. Layla quickly moved away and Leo ended up crashing into a table.

"Hey! That wasn't part of the plan!" He yelled.

Layla then ran out of the hut, only to have Leo get back up and chase her.

"Stop following me! You can't have the amulet!" She exclaimed.

"Give…me….the…amulet!" Leo yelled, out of breath.

Layla then ran through the bushes, which was her first mistake, since she was stopped by Adam, Chase, and Dustin.

Chase smiled. "Good work, Leo! You brought her into the trap."

Layla squirmed around. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance! You're going to bring my sister back or else!" Dustin said.

Layla frowned. "No! She's ours now!"

"Not anymore." Chase ripped the amulet off Layla's neck.

"No!" She watched horrified as Chase threw the necklace onto the ground, where it broke into pieces.

"You will pay for that!"

"Actually, we won't." Dustin smirked.

Rose then blinked and looked around. "Chase? Dustin? Bree? Adam? Leo?"

"Rose? You remember us?" Leo asked.

"Of course I do!" Rose said. "What happened?"

"It's a long story…" Leo began.

"I think I have the time. Besides, I'm just happy to see you guys again!" Rose smiled.

"We are too." Dustin said.

"What do we do with crazy lady over here?" Bree asked, looking at Layla.

"I don't know. Take her back to the tribe?" Chase suggested.

"Or we do this." Adam used his super strength and tossed Layla into a group of people who were nearby. They all fell onto the ground and groaned in pain.

"That works too!" Chase grinned, high-fiving Adam.

"So…what now?" Rose asked.

"Well, now that we're all back together again, I guess we just have to find out how we get off this island." Chase replied.

"Yeah…that's going to be tough. We have no jet anymore. And we really have no other mode of transportation." Dustin explained.

"Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Someone uses their bionics." Chase stated.

Leo realized what Chase was getting at. "Oh…I think I know! Someone uses their super speed." He said.

Chase nodded. "Exactly!"

"But…Bree's leg is broken." Adam explained. "She can't super speed us back home."

"Adam's right, Chase." Bree stopped. "Wow…never thought I'd be saying those words ever."

Chase smirked. "Ah…but that's where you're all wrong. We have two back-ups."

"Two back-ups? Chase, what are you…" Rose paused. "It's me and Dustin, isn't it?"

Chase nodded. "Yup!"

"Bummer…"

Dustin butted in. "Uh yeah…one question…how are we supposed to super speed ACROSS THE OCEAN?!"

"Can't you super speed across the ocean?" Leo asked, as if it was obvious.

"Bree's never super speeded across water before…we really haven't explored that concept yet…I totally forgot about that!" Chase realized.

"Well then…we have no other options. Unless we ask Mr. Davenport to rescue us in his high-speed helicopter. But then we'd be grounded for life." Bree replied.

"Aren't we stuck on an unknown, unnamed island though? He wouldn't be able to track and rescue us if that was the case." Adam stated.

"I don't want to be grounded for life! I can't survive without my video games or TV!" Leo exclaimed.

"Then we're back to Plan A. Dustin, Rose, you are going to super speed us across the ocean." Chase directed.

"Yay…" Dustin didn't look thrilled with it.

"Oh yeah! I am totally pumped for super speeding across shark-infested, jellyfish-filled waters! Oh yay! That sounds like so much fun!" Rose said, sarcastically.

**End of Chapter Five.**

**I couldn't think of any creative fake tribe names for Adam, Chase, and Dustin so once again, I just used the names from the Lion King. Anyways, next chapter will be the last chapter of Lab Rats: Stranded! Most likely. I hope you enjoyed reading! I'd love to see your reviews and what you thought of this chapter! **

**See ya on Chapter Six, fanfiction readers! **


	7. Chapter 6: Homeward Bound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**Here is the sixth and final chapter of Lab Rats: Stranded! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. You are all awesome! :D**

Chapter Six: Homeward Bound

"No! Nah-uh! I am still not doing this!"

"Come on, Dustin. Can't you do it for me? Your own girlfriend?" Bree tried to convince her boyfriend. "We all want to get off this island and back home. I'm sure you do too. Am I right?"

Dustin sighed. "Yeah…you're right." He then glared at Bree. "I hate it when you do that."

Bree smirked. "I know you do."

Rose was hanging with Chase and Leo, who explained to her everything that happened while she was stuck as "Queen Nala"

"So all that happened? Wow…" She said, amazed. "The last thing I remember was trying to convince Layla to let me go. She wouldn't, of course. And then she hypnotized me with that silly amulet!"

"Yeah…you were a very bossy queen." Leo commented. "I had to keep refilling your cup of water every five minutes. I officially hate being a servant."

"Who likes being a servant anyways?" Chase asked.

"I don't think anyone does." Rose replied. She laughed. "This certainly was quite the adventure."

"I think we all agree when I say we are never doing this again." Chase stated.

"Aye." Everyone put their hands up in agreement.

Rose sighed. "I just wish…"

"Wish what?" Leo asked.

"I wish I had my necklace back. I'm really sorry, Chase. It isn't my fault. You do know that necklace meant a lot to me, right?"

Chase nodded. "I know. It's no big deal. Having each other is more important than any kind of jewelry."

Leo coughed.

"You're right, Chase." Rose hugged her boyfriend. "I'm happy with or without it. But I know I wouldn't be happy without you."

Leo coughed again.

"You alright, Leo?" Chase asked, looking at his brother.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been trying to get your attention. I have your necklace, Rose." He held up the necklace.

Rose gasped. "Oh my gosh!" She took the necklace. "Leo! Thank you!" She hugged Leo.

Leo grinned. "You're welcome." Rose then squeezed him a little too tight. "Uh…can you let me go? I can't…breathe!"

Rose immediately let go. She blushed. "Sorry!"

Chase grabbed the necklace. "Let me do the honors." He put the necklace around Rose's neck.

"Now I definitely won't be taking this off anytime soon!" Rose replied.

"This is all great and all, but we have more important matters than a necklace." Dustin cut in the moment.

"He's right. Okay, who wants to go with who?" Chase asked.

Dustin picked up Bree. "I'm taking my injured girlfriend here. Rose, you take everyone else."

Rose glared at her brother. "What am I? A mule? No, we're doing this fairly. You take two and I take two."

Dustin rolled his eyes. "Fine…I'll take Adam."

"Woo-hoo! Let's get this party started!" Adam then jumped onto Dustin's back. Dustin groaned.

"Adam! You can't ride on my back! It's too much pressure!" Dustin then fell face-first into the sand.

Adam was still on his back, pretending to be a cowboy and whipping a lasso over his head. Bree was flailing her arms and trying to get out from under her boyfriend's body.

"Dustin!" She exclaimed. "Get off me!"

Dustin managed to get his head out from in the sand. He coughed up the brown, grainy stuff.

"I officially hate sand." He replied.

Bree tried pushing Dustin off, but did not succeed in doing so. "Dustin!"

Dustin looked at his girlfriend. "I would get off you, but Adam's weight is on my back. I can't get up unless he gets off me first."

Adam looked embarrassed. "Whoops. Sorry." He got off Dustin's back allowing Dustin to finally stand up again and get off Bree.

Rose smirked. "Have fun with your two partners. I'm going with Chase and Leo." She grabbed onto Chase and Leo's hands.

"Wait! You're seriously going first?" Dustin asked, incredulously. "I thought we could do it together!"

Rose stopped herself from super speeding away. "Fine, I'll wait until you get yourself situated with Adam and Bree."

Dustin picked up Bree again. Adam was about to get on Dustin's back again, but Dustin stopped him.

"No, Adam. No piggy back rides, okay? I only do those with Rose. She weighs a lot less than you."

Rose looked at her brother, shocked. "Don't say it aloud!" She hissed.

Dustin looked nonchalant about it. "Does it matter that everyone knows? Chase and Douglas knew about it."

"Forget it!" Rose yelled. "Let's just not talk about it ever again!"

"Can't guarantee you on that." Dustin then looked at Adam. "Okay, Adam, grab onto my arm."

Adam shrugged. "Not as fun, but okay!" He grabbed onto Dustin's arm.

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"Go!"

Both siblings then super speeded across the ocean. Saltwater flew everywhere and everyone was blown back by the rush of wind.

"I got saltwater in my eyes!" Leo cried out.

"I feel like my face is going to come off!" Chase remarked.

"I so imagined this differently!" Adam exclaimed over the noise.

"We're almost there!" Rose yelled.

"I can't handle anymore!" Dustin desperately wanted to stop, but he knew if he did, they'd be in big trouble.

"Pull yourself together, Dustin!" Rose told her brother. "You can do it!"

"I can do it! I can do it!" Dustin kept telling himself. "I can do it!"

"When will this be over?!" Bree yelled.

"Right about…now!" Rose said. She and Dustin made an abrupt stop in the lab.

Leo got down on his knees and began kissing the lab floor. "We made it! We're home! Home! Oh how I missed you!"

"This totally beats being on an island inhabited by wild animals and tribes people." Rose stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Do you think Mr. Davenport, Douglas, or Tasha have noticed that we were gone?" Bree asked.

"I hope not." Dustin replied. "Because then we'd probably be in even more trouble."

"Let's just pretend we've been here the whole time and act like what happened never actually happened." Chase suggested.

"I'm sorry. You lost me at pretend." Adam said.

Suddenly, the lab doors slid open to reveal Mr. Davenport walking in.

"Hey there, Big D!" Leo greeted. "What's up?"

"I'm just here to check on my private jet. I upgraded it recently and I'm wanting to surprise Tasha with a trip to Australia. You know…since you four ruined the last trip." Mr. Davenport replied. He was about to walk away when he noticed Bree in Dustin's arms.

"Bree, why is Dustin carrying you?" He asked.

"Uh…" Bree tried to come up with a lie, but failed in doing so. She might as well tell Mr. Davenport the truth. She couldn't hide the fact that her leg was broken. He'd find out anyways.

"I broke my leg." She bluntly stated.

"How? What happened?" Now Mr. Davenport was getting interrogative.

"Um…" Bree searched her brain for any explanations. "Adam and Chase pulled a prank on me here in the lab and I ended up breaking my leg because of it."

Chase sent Bree a look. Adam wasn't paying any attention as usual.

Mr. Davenport sighed. "You two need to be more careful. Especially when you prank your sister. Do you not realize that she could get seriously hurt?"

"But Mr. Davenport-"

"No buts! I'm going to take care of Bree. You two think about what you've done. Dustin, can you set Bree on the chair over there?"

Dustin proceeded to set his girlfriend carefully into the chair. Bree smiled gratefully. "Thanks Dustin."

"No problem. I hope you're okay."

"I am." Bree reassured.

Mr. Davenport walked over with a scanner in his hand. He then scanned Bree's leg. "It doesn't look too serious, but you'll need a cast and some crutches, Bree."

Bree groaned. "Really?"

Mr. Davenport nodded. "Really. You probably won't be able to go on missions since you can't super speed with a broken leg."

"How long until it heals?"

"Luckily for you, only a few days. A week at the most. You can thank your bionics for that." Mr. Davenport then went to a different part of the lab to get Bree a cast and crutches.

"This is terrible! Without Bree's speed, how are we going to get through the missions? You remember what happened last time we had to go on a mission without Bree? Adam and I almost didn't make it out alive." Chase said, a bit flustered.

"Hmm…I got an idea!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo, we don't need your assistance on missions. You're bad enough here in the lab." Chase stated.

Leo frowned. "No…I mean why don't Dustin and Rose help? They're bionic. If a mission pops up before Bree's leg heals, they can come along."

"Hmm…that isn't such a bad idea." Chase thought about it. "Actually, that's a really great idea!"

Leo smiled. "Thank you!"

"Wait, you want us to come along on missions?" Rose asked.

"Well…just temporary while Bree is in the healing process. Unless you two want it to be a permanent thing." Chase explained.

"That actually sounds pretty cool. I'd love to come on a mission!" Dustin replied, enthusiastically.

Rose scoffed. "Oh Dustin…"

Mr. Davenport then came back into the main part of the lab. He had a cast and two crutches for Bree. He then proceeded to adjust the cast onto her leg. Bree then grabbed onto the crutches and got up off the chair. She managed to get the hang of how to work the things and soon enough she was standing up and able to move around again.

Bree's family and friends clapped and cheered for her.

"Isn't it nice to not constantly be carried around everywhere by my brother?" Rose asked. Dustin crossed his arms, offended.

Bree smirked. "Sort of. Of course, it is a little hard moving around with these things under your arms all the time."

"You still like being carried around by me though, right?" Dustin asked.

Bree nodded. "Sure. You'll always be my mode of transportation. But I'm giving you a break now."

"Guys…"

"Yeah, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

"When I was getting Bree's cast and crutches, I noticed that my private jet was missing. Where is it?"

Everyone's eyes went wide. They've been caught.

"On a tropical island inhabited by wild animals and tribes people with jellyfish-stinging, shark-infested waters. But you might want to leave that one behind and get a new jet. Just saying." Rose explained.

Before Mr. Davenport could reply, Rose grabbed onto Chase and Leo while Dustin grabbed Adam. They then super speeded out of the lab, leaving Mr. Davenport and Bree.

Mr. Davenport looked at his daughter. "What was that about?" He asked.

Bree chuckled. "Well…it's a long story, but it all started when Leo suggested going on a little jet joyride…"

_The End. _

**And that's the end! What did you all think of this last chapter? **

**It's not totally the end. I am thinking of doing a one-shot where Bree finishes explaining everything to Mr. Davenport and Rose and Dustin go on their first mission with Adam and Chase. Should I do it? Let me know in the reviews if you want this one-shot story! **

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed Lab Rats: Stranded! **

**See ya next time, fanfiction readers! **


End file.
